Hero's Quest: The Adventure Begins
Plagued by Curses? Problems with Beautiful Women? Ask Mike By Mike Weaver Hero's Quest: The Adventure Begins Are you plagued by curses? Have you encountered creatures of all shapes and sizes that can only have come from the dark recesses of the mind? Do you know how hard it is to be a hero? Then my friend you may have come across Hero's Quest, a role playing adventure that young and old alike enjoy. As a hero you may be stumped but no problem... Following are questions about Hero's Quest. The Uncooperative Meep Meeps are small, furry, lovable creatures that live in holes covered with large rocks. They are always willing to help adventurers in their quests—if treated nicely. Most heroes do not know that the Meeps are timid creatures. Now and then a hero nwill use brawn rather than brains, and will try to pound on the Meeps' homes or lift their rocks till he scares them half to death. And of course, Meeps will never help when they are scared. To deal with this situation, just talk with the Meeps and they will be more than happy to help you in your quest. They mayhave something that is of vital importance to your quest. If you are a magic user be sure and ask about magic. The Angry Ghost Usually ghosts tend to be vain and normally do not attack. However, when Baba Yaga cursed the land, she also cursed the graveyard. Her curse disturbed the ghosts and angered them. Now they will kill any hero who sets foot in the cemetery at night unprepared. A common problem for heroes is entering the graveyard at night without the I n dead Unguent, which can be purchased from any local healer for a moderate price. Also, some heroes think that if they escape the ghosts without harm they are safe and can use the Undead Unguent later. However, ghosts tend to hold grudges and they hold grudges for a very long time—in fact, most ghosts never forget a grudge. If you enter the graveyard again they will kill you on the spot, even if you have the Undead Unguent. To deal with this problem, simply do not enter the graveyard without the Undead Unguent. Wear the Undead Unguent right after you have entered the graveyard and I guarantee the ghosts will not bother you. The Fearsome Kobold Kobolds are a very hermit-like race and tend to sleep away their time. (They are a very ugly race and need all the beauty sleep they can get.) They do not like strangers and have been known to throw bolts of magic at the unsuspecting hero who wakes them. There are many different ways to deal with the Kobold depending on whether you are a Thief, Fighter, or Magic User. As a Thief you must use stealth to sneak up on the Kobold. A Magic User can use certain kinds of magic. A Fighter, however, must kill the Kobold. 1 advise all Fighters to avoid this creature unless they have built up their character with many skill points. These are but a few of the puzzles you will encounter while playing Hero's Quest. If you are completely stumped and just can't possibly get through any particular part of the game, write to us here at Sierra and we will be happy to help you. Category:Aritcles